creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fatal Disease
__TOC__ No! There goes my chance! (Life is cruel...) Oh well, only nine hundred and ninety-nine more edits until an opportunity like that rolls around again EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it's NC license. I'm sure I had given the wikia a license to display my work, in Project:Licenses or something "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 02:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 10:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC)¡Vampire Venganza!¡Vampire Venganza! (talk) 10:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re You are aware that you didn't even follow the last suggestion I made? Why should I say anything about it if you won't even replace the word "must" with "should"? If that suggestion got ignored then why should I give further input? Besides that; generally they're the same as they are here. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 20:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) RE. Mostly. Yes. For example, description. Is their story mainly dialogue like Hills like White Elephants? Or is it like Hunters in the Snow which relies on description? Must implies implies that you ABSOLUTELY HAVE to do it. The qs should be general; more or less guidelines. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 23:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I am not 11 Waysidelover11 (talk) 05:05, June 22, 2014 (UTC)Waysidelover11 RE:Hai I have done what I can from my phone. I have also unprotected it, so you will have to resolve the formatting. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 04:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ech With chat gone, I guess I'll see you at TPWC along with whoever the hell goes there too. Can't wait too see the thing suddenly get filled with people. Jacket Mike|Leave your hate here. 05:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re megan Can't. On my phone. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 19:36, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Bullsh*t When the last chat shutdown took place, AS WELL AS when new chat rules get implemented, AND the "chat etiquette refresher" are all highlighted. SO don't tell me for a second "chat stuff isn't highlighted". People picked a convenient time where they'd get the most supports and fewest opposes because NOBODY knew about it. Okay, maybe that's inferring, but Chat stuff is almost ALWAYS highlighted. The Cthulhu Cultist - Scorch933 19:41, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, i saw a few places in the forums where you were really involved in chat. Just wondering if you could help a noob figure out how to get to the chat page. So, Regardless Regardless, you just contradicted yourself. ^_^ Chat. ._. Are you sad that the chat was closed for two months, or are you happy? Personally, I don't care much. False rumors were spread about me doing... disgusting things when i was clearly joking. -.- Is this how a talk page works? .-. I'm new here. TerrorStories (talk) 01:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Terror Trollpasta wiki on the 30th at 11 pm Thats one hell of a night we had on trollpasta wiki chat huh! Well it was fun and all and im not appealing my ban or anything, but yea thats all really sorta kinda and shit. So yea ill be back oh don`t you worry! In like a month. Scynder (talk) 05:29, July 1, 2014 (UTC)Scyn Re Chao In truth? I actually did compromise with Chao. The thing I asked of him was to apologize to people he hurt (at that time in particular, Cas and Lucy), but I actually straight up told him I didn't expect him to apologize to me. So far as I am concerned, he lived up on his part of the deal. Anyhow, RCaDC should be ten days. Rollback instant, or one day, if preferred, admin, 15, and crat 20. We get the three months to find candidates but also have the option to promote on an as needed basis. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 02:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) FETUS U MUST LATEN I HAVE GOOD EMOOG 4 U TO SWAG AT EES 2RUE 2. TotemUxie (talk) 18:05, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Shutdown What was the problem with chat? Why did it get shutdown? and also by the way, WHY??????? WHY??????? :,( I'm not on on the school year that much, so you won't be hearing from me in august-may... DefiantCreeper24 (talk) 22:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) It was too beautiful to let go Here ya go: http://pastebin.com/fBqkRHEz (I just pasted them together.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC)